


Questions

by sherlockonthebarricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockonthebarricade/pseuds/sherlockonthebarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras falls asleep at a meeting, and is woken by Grantaire later that evening. The two talk for a moment, then Grantaire can no longer hide his feelings. And, so it seems, neither can Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Enjolras had been writing all day and almost all of the night before. His arm ached from holding the pen, his neck ached from leaning over the paper, his eyes were sore due to lack of sleep. Now was not the time for Grantaire to start... Well, being Grantaire. 

The meeting had just started, Enjolras had stood up to make his speech, the one he had spent ages writing. Grantaire, desperate for the leader's attention, started mumbling loudly from the back of the cafe. Enjolras was annoyed. Grantaire would not ruin this moment for him. No, this was Enjolras's moment to make the speech that would bring his friends to the revolutionary cause. He believed in this cause more than anything else in the entire world. This cause was his life. But the drunken cynic making a fool of himself at the back of the room was trying to bring Enjolras away from his cause, the cause that was his life, his reason for living, but also the cause that would someday mean his death. 

Enjolras finishes his speech, talks to his friends for a while, and then sits on a chair and drifts off to sleep. He is woken when when everyone is gone. Only Grantaire, who is whispering softly to him, is still there. "Enjolras, wake up. You have to go home now," Grantaire says quietly.  
Enjolras sits up. "What are you still doing here, R?" He asks, annoyed.   
"I didn't want to leave you by yourself," Grantaire chuckles. The sentence was two words too long. Grantaire did not want to leave Enjolras. At all. Ever.

"Can I ask you a question?" Grantaire nods his head slowly as a sign to Enjolras that he could. "Why do you persist in interrupting and annoying me all the time?" Grantaire considered the question for a while, then smiled at the slightly annoyed blonde and said, "this cause could kill you. It could kill you Enjolras."   
"I would be happy to die for France and for the freedom of the people. And that does not answer my question." Grantaire wondered what he should say, before deciding that the easiest way forward would be to tell the truth. "Enjolras, I do not want you to die." Enjolras was slightly taken aback by the answer. Whatever he was expecting to hear, it was not that. "Now I get to ask you a question." Grantaire smirked. "Why do you hate me?"   
"I don't hate you." Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I find you incredibly annoying, and you are irritating, and maybe I wish that you would just leave the group, but..." 

Enjolras looked up to see the hurt expression in Grantaire's eyes. "I'm sorry R, I didn't mean it like that. I don't hate you at all. I don't." A tear fell from Grantaire's eye and he tried to conceal it. He didn't want Enjolras to know that he was crying. But Enjolras knew. And Enjolras felt guilty. "I said sometimes I wish you would leave the group, not that you should leave my life so I never see you again. Grantaire, I only find you annoying when you are interrupting my revolution plans. I would like to be friends with you." 

Friends. The word hit Grantaire like a punch to the stomach. Friends. How could they be friends when he wanted so much more than that. He glanced at Enjolras. His lips were pink and beautiful. How Grantaire longed he could kiss those beautiful lips. He forgot about the future, he didn't care what the consequences might be. Grantaire stood on his tiptoes and kissed Enjolras. It was only a small kiss, his lips pressed against Enjolras's for just a moment. Grantaire moved away and turned away. He covered his face with his hands, and tears began to fall. What had he done? Enjolras would hate him for that.

"R," Enjolras breathed a few seconds after, "R, can I ask you another question?" Enjolras did not wait for Grantaire to reply. He simply asked, "do you love me, Grantaire?"   
"Yes," Grantaire choked out, turning away from Enjolras, "yes I do." 

He felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and spun him round. Gentle fingers crept into his hair, stroking his head. A hand grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. The hand tenderly ran its fingers along his cheek before soft lips crashed into his and began to kiss him. Grantaire was too shocked to react at first, and then his hands were on Enjolras's waist, then his fingers brushed up and down Enjolras's back. 

Enjolras's lips were every bit as amazing as he had imagined. They were softer and sweeter than he had thought, yet more powerful and passionate than he had ever dreamed. He ran the tip of his tongue along Enjolras's bottom lip, asking for permission, and the blonde obliged. As Grantaire slipped his tongue into Enjolras's mouth, Enjolras tugged gently on the smaller boy's dark curly hair, causing him to groan quietly. The two smiled into each other's lips. 

They kissed for what seemed like forever. Finally, the sound of them gasping for air as they broke apart filled the room.

The two boys stood very close to each other, trapped in an embrace that neither wanted to break. They remained that way for some time, before they eventually let each other go. 

"Enjolras, can I ask you a question?"   
"Of course."   
"Do you love me?"   
Enjolras smiled goofily at Grantaire. "Yes, I love you. Now I get to ask you a question. Do you want to be... Boyfriends?" Grantaire's eyes widened at the question. He grinned. "Yes."


End file.
